Haruka Amami
Amami Haruka (天海春香 ''Amami Haruka) es una Idol de la agencia 765Pro, su primera aparción fué en "The Idolm@ster Arcade" , ella es interpretada por la seiyuu Nakamura Eriko (中村繪里子 ''Nakamura Eriko). Estadisticas & Biografía Estadisticas 'The Idolm@ster (Arcade)' Juegos de la Segunda Visión Biografía The Idolm@ster Resumen Me encanta hacer dulces e ir al Karaoke ☆ Pero en realidad, en lugar de karaoke me gustaría subir al escenario y cantar. Prometó dar mi mejor esfuerzo cuando practique. ¡¡Así podremos aspirar a ser Top Idol!! Introducción en The Idolm@ster 2 ¡Hola! ¡Soy Amami Haruka, una nueva Idol! Tengo 17 años, de todos modos ¡me convertí en una Idol porque amo cantar!. Entonces, es una lástima que no tenga muchos admiradores, para que escuchen mis canciones. Pero creó que si me mantengo positiva y trabajar tan duro como pueda como Idol, ¡algo saldrá bien! Aunque a veces soy un poco torpe, ¡trabajaré duro para cualquier cosa! ¡Espero con interés trabajar contigo! Ficha de Idol en The Idolm@ster Shiny Festa ¡Los amaré a todos para siempre! "¡Productor-san! Es como un sueño para nosotros, ¡aparecer en un evento maravilloso como este! ¡Divirtámonos todos juntos con los fanáticos, tú también, Productor-san! Personalidad Haruka Amami, a la edad de 16 años, es una chica muy alegre trabajadora a la que le encanta cantar. También es conocida por ser la principal heroína de los juegos de Idolm@ster. Debido a su naturaleza puede llevarse bien con casí cualquier persona, de ahí la razón por la que Takagi la llama una "chica normal". También es una chica muy torpe, que con frecuencia se tropieza y se cae, pero a pesar de su torpeza le encanta bailar y participar en eventos deportivos. A haruka también le encanta hacer dulces, es uno de sus principales pasatiempos. Especialmente le encanta hacer pasteles, galletas y llevarlos a la oficina con ella y compartirlos con el personal. En sus días libres, a Haruka le encanta investigar nuevas recetas o ir a la panadería local para comprar pasteles y luego hacer el mismo tipo de pastel ella misma. Su familia se compone de ella, su madre y su padre. Los Amamis son una familia muy alegre, y valoran el tiempo de estar juntos. Debido a que su casa se encuentra en una ciudad provincial lejos del centro de la ciudad, Haruka tiene que tomar el primer tren de la mañana cada vez que vaya a trabajar a Tokyo. Discografía del Videojuego Discografía de otros medios Otras apariciones Canciones Image Songs Taiyou no Jealousy I Want Otome yo Taishi wo Idake!! START!! Sayonara wo Arigatou Suteki Happiness Kirameki Shinkoukei Kimi ga Ite Yume ni Naru Canciones personales Taiyou no Jealousy Watashi wa Idol ♥ I Want GO MY WAY!! Trivia *Los accesorios característicos de Haruka son sus listones. En ciertos conjuntos son thumb|left|164px|Haruka sin sus listonesreemplazados con broches, pero ella siempre lleva una decoración en su pelo de alguna manera. La excecpción es el conjunto "Vivid Bikini" de The Idolm@ster 2, donde lleva una sola flor en su pelo. Ella también tiene una sola decoración de pelo con el traje "Bikini of Siren". *Haruka prefiera prácticar su canto en el parque debidó a un recuerdo de su infancia. Cultura del FAN *Haruka en Fanarts, a veces es retratada como una persona obscura y violenta. Este alter-ego se llama "Dark-Haruka" (春 閣下 Harukakka) (Una combinación del nombre de Haruka y kakka, que signífica "Su excelencia"). Comenzó como una broma sobre la personalidad de su seiyuu, pero se convirtió en un fenómeno una vez que ganó popularidad con la gran base de Fans de Nico Nico Douga. Incluso se hace referencía en Puchimasu!, ya que a Harukasan dice thumb|La expresión usual de Dark Haruka"Kakka". *Otra Haruka Alternativa similar a Harukakka es Home Haruka. Como parte de la promoción de The Idolm@ster SP, Sony lanzó artículos especiales para el PlayStation Home. Sin embargo, cuando se lanzaron estos objetos especiales, se revelaron como una mascara de plástico de la cara sonriente de Haruka y una piel de Haruka de proporciones extrañas y una postura sin vida. Los fanáticos estaban confundidos y asustados por este lanzamiento extraño, y pronto se convirtió en un punto de comedia, con fanáticos haciendo videos de MMD que muestran a Home Haruka haciendo cosas extrañas y espeluznantes. La cultura de fans también muestra a Home Haruka como una especie de criatura de película de terror. *Los fanáticos se burlan de Haruka por el característico rostro que pone Haruka que suele poner mientras piensa. Se llama "nonowa", porque sus ojos y boca se ven muy similares al texto japónes "の ヮ の" . Más información en un fúturo. thumb|151px|Home Haruka Galería Haruka_(Debut_Card).jpg|Pérfil oficia de Haruka Amami Arcade_Haruka.png|Haruka aparece en la versión Arcade Haruka2.png|Haruka en The Idolm@ster (Xbox 360) SP_Haruka.png|Haruka en The Idolm@ster SP Haruka3.PNG|Haruka en The Idolm@ster 2 800px-HarukaOnStage.jpg|Haruka en el escenario en Im@s 2 Harukaerfil.png|Perfil de Haruka en el lanzamiento de Im@s 2 Haruka_fullbody_view.png|Perfil de Haruka en la página oficial de Im@s 2 295px-Baseball_Haruka.jpg|Cameo de Haruka en "Pro Baseball Famitsa 2011" (3DS) 253px-HarukaLiveinslot.jpg|Haruka en "The Idolm@ster Live in Slot 500px-HarukaSF.jpg|Haruka en "The Idolm@ster Shiny Festa" 800px-Shiny_Festa_English_iOS_Version_Name_Cards_001.PNG|Carta de Haruka en The Idolm@ster Shiny Festa 297px-Haruka_ofa_casual.png|Haruka con ropa casual en "The Idolm@ster One for All" 296px-Haruka_ofa_stage.png|Haruka en traje de escenario en "The Idolm@ster One for All" 201px-Img_idol_(4).png|Perfil de Haruka en la página oficial de "The Idolm@ster Platinum Stars" 800px-L4U_OVA_Haruka.png|Haruka en el OVA de "The Idolm@ster Live for You!" 800px-Anime_Haruka.png|Haruka en "The Idolm@ster (Anime 2011)" 557px-Idolmaster_manga_Haruka.png|Haruka en "The Idolm@ster (Mana)" Puchimasu_Haruka.png|Haruka en "Puchimasu!" 303px-Colorful_Days_Haruka.png|Haruka en "The Idolm@ster 2: Colorful Days" 543px-Haruka_(WAO).jpg|Haruka en "The Idolm@ster 2: The World is All One" Haruka_(Nemuri_Hime).png|Haruka en "The Idolm@ster 2: Nemuri Hime" Haruka_(Jupiter_A).png|Haruka en "Jupiter ~The Idolm@ster~" 299px-Haruka_(SR).jpg|Haruka en "The Idolm@ster Splash Red" Haruka_(IB).png|Haruka en "The Idolm@ster Innocent Blue" Haruka_(NG).png|Haruka en "The Idolm@ster Neue Green" Cartas de Cinderella Girls 01.jpg 02.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg 07.jpg 08.jpg 09.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg Carta de Weiβ Schwarz TCG 01a.jpg 02a.jpg 03a.jpg 04a.jpg 05a.jpg 06a.jpg 07a.jpg 08a.jpg 09a.jpg 10a.jpg 11a.jpg 12a.jpg 13a.jpg 14a.jpg 15a.jpg 16a.jpg 17a.jpg 18.jpg 19.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg 22.jpg 23.jpg 24.jpg 25.jpg 26.jpg 27.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.gif Cartas de The Idolm@ster Million Live! 01b.jpg 02b.jpg 03b.jpg 04b.jpg 05b.jpg 06b.jpg 07b.jpg 08b.jpg 09b.jpg 10b.jpg 11b.jpg 12b.jpg 13b.jpg 14b.jpg 15b.jpg 16b.jpg 17b.jpg 18b.jpg 19b.jpg 20b.jpg 21b.jpg 22b.jpg 23b.jpg 24b.jpg 25b.jpg 26b.jpg 27b.jpg 28b.jpg 29b.jpg 30b.jpg 31b.jpg 32b.jpg 33b.jpg 34b.jpg 35b.jpg 36b.jpg 37.jpg 38.jpg 39.jpg 40.jpg 41.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 46.jpg 47.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50.jpg 51.jpg 52.jpg 53.jpg 54.jpg 55.jpg 56.jpg 57.jpg 58.jpg 59.jpg 60.jpg 61.jpg 62.jpg 63.jpg 64.jpg 65.jpg 66.jpg 67.jpg 68.jpg Cartas de The Idolm@ster Million Live!: Theater Days! 480px-Haruka_TD_N.png 480px-Haruka_TD_N+.png 800px-Haruka_TD_SSR1.png 800px-Haruka_TD_SSR1+.png 26733385_1535519319834852_1443163220276512337_n.jpg 26231677_1535519346501516_7367167551430325665_n.jpg Referencias #https://tlwiki.org/?title=Idolmaster_SP:PS:5054 #https://pastebin.com/ru60ZaXC